Prior to the present invention, signs employing illumination from low intensity light derived from a circuit of low voltage and amperage, resulted in sign of such low illumination that the reading thereof was difficult if not impossible to read in the absence of putting one's eyes close to the letters to be read.
Additionally, where a plurality of letters and/or words and/or numbers are distributed over a sign of considerable width and/or height, in absence of a plurality of numerous lights and circuitry therefor, adequate and evenly-distributed illumination have proven difficult to achieve.
Also, where signs are not near electrical outlets, extensive wiring and use of union electricians and the like, add complications to efforts to set-up even the simplist of road and/or warning or other similar-type signs.
In theaters, inadequate lighting and/or repeated maintenance to replace burned-out bulbs or wet or old wiring, together with the installation thereof and the difficulty of getting to and maintaining the same, apart from the expense thereof, are some of the problems with those types of signs. Also, moisture collected or liquified from spilt drinks and/or wet-mopping, or the like, add to the likelihood of short circuits and potential fire hazards.
At traffic cross-walks, and/or highway mid-lines, difficulty in seeing the lines--particularly when wet as a result of rain, increases hazards to both pedestrians and motorists.
Often times, there is no electrification available in the vicinity where either temporary or permanent lighted signs might be desired for one reason or another, resulting in either inadequate use of temporary battery power or alternately no lighted sign at all--particularly where needed over extended period(s) of time.
Traffic lights normally require special expensive trucks and specialized workers to maintenance the same, requiring a plurality of different lights, results in repeated replacement of the plurality of bulbs in the inconveniently located traffic light.